MR Book 8: Nudge
by BRRIII
Summary: Sequel to my Maximum Ride Book 7 story
1. I'm not Useless

"The child is useless!" said the cruel woman.

I sat here and listened as my mother argued with my teacher, Ms. Thompson. "No, he's not," she said, taking my side, "He just needs some more attention."

"It doesn't matter how much attention we give him, he needs to give some attention to us! All he ever does is sit daydreaming all day!"

I wish it was just daydreaming. I get visions in my head. Whether I want to or not, I can't pay attention. All I ever see in these dreams are kids. There's a small girl with a bear in her arms. I also see a boy looking much like her but larger. There's another girl usually wearing something flashy. I see another boy who's extremely tall. They're all tall, but this one is especially tall. There's also another boy and girl who got married 3 days ago, in my head anyways. The strangest part is they all have wings. And every vision fits together with the previous. It's like a little DVD player in my head. I'd been having them ever since last year on my eleventh birthday.

"Well you could at least try! You call me in here every week and tell me the exact same thing. You need to at least try, and then there wouldn't be so much yelling in these meetings!"

My name is Billy Lott. I'm a twelve year old boy with… an attention issue, if that's what you want to call it. I used to have seven teachers like a regular middle school student, but they thought I might be able to concentrate better if I had only one teacher. And that's when Ms. Thompson came into my life. Ever since then it's been week after week of yelling at these meetings. They always sit in a room and send me in another and yell about me as if I'm can't hear them. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all these stupid meetings every single week, probably for the rest of my life! I got up out of my chair and pushed through the exit door. Where am I going? I honestly don't know. I just want to prove Ms. Thompson wrong. I'll show her I have a use! I'll go change the world. There's an alley. I think I'll crash here for the night.


	2. What's going on?

"Columbus, Georgia. Check," said Iggy.

"Where are we going next?" asked a bored Nudge. It seems Nudge does not like country towns.

"I think we should go to Sacramento," I said. We'd finally got off of our long vacation and decided to go help with natural disasters. I just thought it would be a good experience, good for our karma, yada yada yada. We found ourselves a hotel in Athens, Georgia to get a few weeks to ourselves. I actually kind of like the southern states. Everyone's all happy and nice and there's not that many people around. If I ever get a house to myself, I'm totally living in Georgia. Nudge however is not a happy camper. She's been dying to see something that meets her fashionable standards.

"These towns are so small!" Nudge said, "I want to hear something besides 'sweet tea this' and 'southern hospitality that'."

"Oh come on Nudge, if anything you should be enjoying this treatment. Up in the North everyone's always trying to get money any way possible," said Fang. I think he's quite happy about being down here. Who knows, maybe he was born in Georgia.

"Well, I don't care about hospitality right now!" she said, "I hate it here!"

This is gonna be a long few weeks.

We heard a knock on the door. Fang went to go see who it was. He came back holding a boy by his collar.

"Fang, what are you doing?"


	3. Strange Encounter

I looked through the bars of my cage. All I remember is I was in an alley and I fell asleep.

"It seems that the project went well. We'll run some tests on him and then erase his memory," I heard a man say. He then opened my cage and put me outside in a field.

"Run," the man said after putting some kind of heart rate sensor thing and other things like it.

"No," I replied

"I said run," the man said again.

"Make me." He then grabbed a long pole and touched it to my side. A sudden shock seeped through me. I then started running. I seemed to be going faster than I had before, a lot faster than I was back when I was on the football team. This place they put me in looked rather new. Let's see if they were smart enough to put a defense system in yet. I jumped the wired fence with ease. I felt no shocks so I kept running. Suddenly, I saw a large group of half dog, half man creatures chasing me. They looked familiar, like something from my visions. I kept running and found that I was faster than they were. However they were still close.

I found a road and followed it until I saw a sign. It read Athens, Georgia. I looked back and they were no longer following me. I slowed down and found that I wasn't tired. I looked back and, even though the land was flat, I couldn't see where I came from. I'd only been running for a few minutes. I immediately accepted my new power as a pro. I felt confident that if they came again, as long as I knew they were coming, I could outrun them easily. But it wasn't safe to sleep outside. I found the nearest hotel and went through the entrance. The person at the entrance asked if I wanted a room. I told him I was with a friend. I knocked on doors haphazardly and told them exactly what happened. Every time they told me I was crazy and shut the door.

"Forty-third time's the charm," I told myself. A large boy with shaggy hair much like mine opened the door. He somehow looked familiar.

"May I help you?" he asked me. Yet again I told the story.

"I'm sorry, did you say that you were chased by half man half dogs?" he asked.

"Yes, I swear." I told him. There was a long silence.

He grabbed me by my collar and carried me into the room. There were other people in the room. I somehow felt that I'd seen them before. They all gave the boy curious looks.

"Fang, what are you doing?" asked the oldest girl.

He sat me in a chair.

"Tell her exactly what you just told me," he said. He was a rather intimidating boy but I kind of respected him. I told the girl my story.

"You don't think," she said, directed at the boy.

"No way, we took care of that already."

"The place looked kind of new if that helps any." I told them trying to get them to let me stay. They shot a look at each other. He grabbed my collar again.

"Listen kid, if you're pranking us you better tell me now. Because if your story doesn't check out, you're gonna need more than just a place to stay. Got it?"

"Yes sir," I said, not wanting his fist closer to me than it is right now, which was still too close for comfort. He turned back to the girl.

"He's sleeping in Gazzy's room."


	4. Lie Detectors

"Fang, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" I asked him. This kid explained the School perfectly. But I thought we took them out already?

"Yes, honey," he replied

"Why do you believe this kid? I mean he has pretty accurately described the school, but we took care of them. Plus, how do we even find out if he's lying or not?"

"I don't know. How do we always find out what someone's thinking?" Thank you Mr. Rant killer.

"Angel, can you come here honey." I asked her.

"He's not lying. I can see it in his mind."

Well there went that idea. We still have one more test we could try.

"Hey Nudge," I said casually, "Could you … *ahem* _put his jacket up?" _ I asked her. She nodded, understanding what I was saying. When she touched it, her eyes went wide. She regained her composure and put his jacket in the closet. She walked over to me. I just love these kids' abilities. Well, I could do without Gazzy's.

"I saw him running. He jumped a fence from a place a lot like the school. Then he was chased by Erasers. However he was running faster than them. I didn't think anything was faster than an Eraser besides a car. Seeing it all again creeps me out," she said. Her eyes started watering and I put my arm around her.

"Max," she said, "there's more. They did something to him. I think I saw something like… Canis Lupus? They kept him there for four days. I can't really remember. Want me to go see again?"

"No baby. I won't put you through that again," I said. I went over to Fang.

"His story checks out," I told him, "and I think they basically made him into an Eraser. Except he's faster and probably more powerful."

"So what do we do?" I asked him as the boy came up to us.

"Uh, I don't mean to be nosy, but have you decided if you're going to rip me in half or not yet?" he asked in a sad voice. He was like a lost puppy. According to Nudge, he basically was a lost puppy.

"No. It looks like your story checks out," Fang replied. The boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Billy Lott. Could I get yours? I might have to stay here awhile," he said. He reminded me of Fang when he was 12. Except Fang didn't seem quite as helpless.

"Sure," I replied, "Guys, I would like to introduce you to Billy Lott. He's going to be staying with us for awhile. So go ahead and introduce yourselves.

"Okay, I'm Angel. I'm the youngest. I'm 7," said Angel, not wanting to give up too much information.

"I'm Gazzy. I'm her older brother. I'm 9 years old," he said.

"I'm Nudge. I'm 12. I like to think of myself as the most fashionable one because no one else really cares about fashion, but I think that Max is one of the prettiest people I've ever seen, maybe even prettier than me and…" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"She's also the most talkative." I said

"I noticed," he replied. He kind of eased when he saw Nudge. And Nudge isn't complaining as much about all of this Georgia stuff either.

"I'm Iggy. I'm 15, I'm blind, and, strangely enough, I am the only person in this group that can cook anything but a bowl of cereal," he said.

"I'm Max and I'm probably the only female in the world that is not bothered by the fact that a blind guy can cook better than I can. I'm the same age as Iggy." I said.

"Uh, Flock meeting," Fang said. We all gathered around him. "Are you all _crazy?_ This is some random guy off the street and you're gonna tell him our real names? What if he's working with the school?"

"Fang, Angel would have picked that up, and Nudge didn't see anything like that when she touched his jacket," I replied, bursting _his_ bubble for once.

"Now I know how you feel when I ruin your rant," he said. I smiled.

"I'm Fang, and Nudge is a liar. I obviously have a better fashion sense," he said jokingly, "I'm 15 like Iggy and Max."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I'm on Nudge's side," he said. Nudge smiled.

"So where'd you come from Billy?" I asked him. He yawned

"Could I please do it in the morning? It's been a long day." I felt sorry for the kid.

"Sure," I said in a sweet, motherly tone.


	5. Where Have I Seen You Before?

"_Can we leave?" asked Nudge._

"_No, we can't just leave Billy behind," Max answered._

"_I'm not saying leave him behind, I'm saying let's take him with us."_

"_To where?"_

"_Back to your Mom's house"_

"_So you just want to show this kid our wings?"_

"_He knows about what scientists do at the School." There was a long silence._

"_Fine, let's tell him."_

I snapped upright in bed. Another one of those stupid visions. These stupid visions have ruined my life! If I didn't have them, I would have regular teachers, and right now I would be playing on the Football team.

"Hey Billy," said Gazzy, "It's time for breakfast." I went into the kitchen slash living room and found Max sitting next to Fang at the table. There were two empty seats and once Gazzy filled one of them I sat next to Fang and Nudge. I bowed my head to start to pray like my mother and I had every morning. I felt Nudge's hand slip into mine slip into mine. I heard slight whispering and scooting of a chair, then I felt Fang's hand slip into mine.

"Thank you God for letting us wake up this morning," I said, surprising even myself, "and that I wasn't hurt in the attack yesterday."

"And thank you also for bringing us a new friend," I heard Nudge say. I smiled.

"Amen," I finished.

I looked to the side I thought Fang was on and found he had moved to the other side of Max. Gazzy was sitting beside me and Max was giving Fang a dirty look. I started eating, deducing that Fang had a problem with me. That made me a little nervous.

"You guys seem so familiar to me for some reason," I said out of nowhere.

"That's weird," said Max. We ate our breakfast quietly. I sat in my room most of the day. At about 3 o'clock I walked into the living room. I faintly heard Nudge and Max's whispering.

"So you just want to show this kid our wings?" asked Max.

"He knows about what the scientists do at the School." Answered Nudge, followed by a long silence.

"Fine let's tell him," answered Max. They started walking towards me and I stood up.

"I know where I've seen you before," I screamed.


	6. Eerie explanations

"Well tell us then," I said. If he knew us than he could seriously help us find our parents.

"Okay, this is gonna sound crazy," he said.

"Crazier than half men half dogs chasing you?" asked Fang. I let out a slight laugh.

"About the same. I get these visions. I've been getting them ever since my 11th birthday. I always thought they were just my imagination taking control of my brain. All this time they'd been about you guys. Let's just make sure I'm right. Fang, Max?"

"Yes?" we said at the same time.

"You got married 8 days ago. Right?" he asked

"No, we got married 7 days ago," Fang said, confused.

"Weird," he said, "I had a dream last night that Max and Nudge were arguing over if you were going to show me you wings or no…" he tried, but Fang grabbed him and picked him up.

"How do you know about our wings?" he asked angrily.

"My visions. Please don't hurt me."

"Fang! Put him down!" I said. He put him down maintaining eye contact with him the whole way down.

"You said you saw Nudge and I arguing in your dream?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I overheard you just a few minutes ago and it was exactly what I heard in my dream." Nudge and I looked at each other.

"I think it's about time you tell us where you came from."


	7. Stranger Than We New

This is pretty weird. My visions are about these kids. They're not just my imagination.

"I'm from Columbus, Georgia. Other than the visions, I'm a normal kid. I always thought I just had an active imagination, but I guess I see you guys' life in my visions."

"I'm confused. Why did you think we got married 8 days ago?" asked Max.

"That's the day I saw it in my vision," I replied. She pondered on this for a moment as I did the same.

"And you saw Nudge and I arguing over the wings thing last night, right?"

"Yes," I replied

"Flock meeting," I heard her say. I wonder what that means. If I don't know what it means, I'm probably not included. I heard them whispering. I thought I heard a "this guy is creeping me out," from Angel. Everyone looked at her as if she was one to talk. Who knows, she might be for all I know.

"Okay, Billy, you're going to be staying with us for a little longer than we expected. I think two of us might be able to carry you while we're flying. How much do you weigh?" Max asked.

"About 98 pounds," I replied.

"Fang, Iggy, try to pick him up," she said. They managed to lift me.

"We might be able to fly with him, but he does _not _weigh 98 pounds. The School probably put a lot of muscle on him, so he weighs more. Go get on the scale." Fang said. I stepped on the scale and the little dot on the screen moved back and forth. I looked at the scale and was surprised. I now weighed 121 pounds. Try to explain this to my wrestling coach.

"Looks like you're right Fang," I said.

"For a 12 year old you sure way a lot. You should go on weight watchers or something. I mean, it won't be easy but…" Nudge said. I smiled.

"For an 11 year old you sure talk a lot," I interrupted, "and weight watchers don't work on pure muscle." I showed her my massive bicep. She smiled.

"Touché," she replied. I liked Nudge. Of all of these people she seemed to be the most accepting of me. The rest of the day mixed together with question after question about my visions. I finally went to sleep after what seemed like the longest day of my life. I had another vision. I couldn't quite make it out. I saw what looked like a bean. It certainly wasn't a bean, though. It was yellow near the outside and kind of pink in the inside. It was strange.


	8. BIG surprise

"Morning Nudge," I heard Billy say.

"Morning," she said. Yesterday we figured out that Billy can see the future. About a day before it actually happens. We all were sitting at the table. Billy was the last to wake up. I demanded we waited for Billy to get up before we started eating. He finally came down.

Before he could bow his head, I said, "Don't start eating yet, we have to pray. Fang, would you like to do the honors?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as we all bowed our heads, "Uh… please God thank you for this food and uh… Amen."

"Not too bad," Billy said. Fang didn't even acknowledge him.

"Thank you," I said taking Fang's place. He didn't seem too occupied about Fang's silence, more by his conversation with Nudge. I don't know why, but I seemed to like this kid. Apparently Nudge did too.

"So Billy," I said conversationally, "did you have another vision last night?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to explain, I saw this, like, bean thing. It wasn't a bean though. It was like yellow on the outside, pink on the inside. I don't know what it means."

"I don't either," I said. A bean thing? That's weird. Well, it seems like this kid's whole life has been pretty weird.

"Hey could I ask you a question?" Billy said.

"Sure," Nudge said before I could say the same.

"In my visions, I sometimes see you guys talking about abilities. And I was just wondering… well, never mind."

"No," I replied, "it's no problem. You want to know about our abilities. Well, let's start with Angel. She struck gold in the ability area. Let's see, she can read minds, sometimes _control _people's minds, talk to people through their minds, talk to animals, and kinda change her appearance," His mouth was wide open, "Oh, and she can breathe underwater."

"Okay then, is there any way to keep her from getting in your mind?"

"Nope. You're stuck with her in your head all day," I said.

"Okay, what about Nudge's abilities?" he asked.

"Well," Nudge said instantly, "I'm kind of a magnet when I want to be and just by touching something I can see a lot of information about what has happened to that thing. Like I did with your jacket."

"Oh, so that's how you checked to see if I was lying," he said.

"I can make stink clouds!" said you can guess who enthusiastically, "and I can mimic any voice."

He opened his mouth to say "No way" but was interrupted by Nudge saying, "I love you Billy, I love, love, love you!"

Nudge blushed. Gazzy and Iggy slapped high fives.

"Okay then. What about you, Iggy?"

"Well, my ability's only useful if you're blind, I can feel colors. I also have the best hearing of the group."

"Well that's not too weird," he said.

"I can fly at supersonic speed and can breathe underwater like Nudge."

"Cool. And Fang?" he said. Fang just stood there. I elbowed him and he coughed.

"I can blend into the background and breathe underwater like Max and Angel," he said quickly.

"That's cool," he said. Once again, Fang didn't even acknowledge him. I'm gonna have a long talk with Fang.

That night I woke up at midnight. I went in the living room. I got a glass of water and turned the TV on. I was flipping through the channels and I fell on a certain channel that I didn't care about. I was about to flip the channel when something caught my eye. It was in the shape of a… a bean. It was yellow on the outside, pinkish in the middle. I paused the television, thank God for TiVo. I ran upstairs and woke both Billy and Fang up.

"Billy," I asked as he tried to open his eyes, "Is that what you saw in your vision?" He blinked.

"Yeah, I think. I guess I had a vision about the TV," he said.

"Have you ever had a vision about the TV before?" I asked

"No."

"Why is this so impo…" Fang started when he saw the caption on the TV.

"Billy, are you absolutely sure _that _is what you saw?" he asked.

"Yes," he said as he caught eye of the caption that said, _Stages of Pregnancy week by week._

"Fang, you know what this means, right?" I asked as he fainted on the floor.


	9. A Person Worth Saving

"Oh my gosh," was all I could say as I discovered Max was apparently three weeks pregnant.

"That can't be right," I heard Max say, "we always used…"

"Remember the night I proposed?" Fang interrupted. She thought for a moment. "Max you're pregnant," he said. I saw Max's eyes start to water as Fang went over to comfort her.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. I went over to comfort her as well.

"You guys go back to bed, I'm gonna go get one of those pregnancy test things right now. That way the kids don't have to know," Max said.

"Okay," Fang and I chorused. I went back to sleep and woke up at about 9:00. I went down to find that only Max was up. She was staring blankly at the floor.

"What's the verdict?" I asked. She just nodded.

"It's gonna be okay. You've been taking care of these kids for years, you'll make a great mother, and Fang will make a great father." She looked over at me.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." She forced a smile.

"It's just, what if Erasers attack while I'm far into my pregnancy?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Fang and I will stay close by," I replied. She looked over at me, and then started crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, you've known me for two days and you've already decided to fight, possibly to the death, for me," she managed to get out. I never thought about it that way, but, yeah, that's basically what I meant.

"I can tell you're a person worth saving." She gave me a hug.

"You are too," she said. We went upstairs to wake everyone up.

"Okay guys," Max began, "last night we discovered something. It's going to change the Flock forever."

"Are Erasers after us again?" asked Nudge.

"No, Fang and I," she took a long pause, "are gonna have a baby." There was a cheer from Angel and Nudge. Iggy and Gazzy didn't do anything. I think they were mostly shocked.

"Oh my gosh, we can teach it everything we know about fashion, can you name it after me? Or Monique. Or that fake name I had that one time, Krystal. Maybe you could name it like a mixture of Max and Fang. Like Mang! No, that sounds corny. Well I guess it kinda matters if it's a boy or a girl. I don't think we can figure that out until," I put my hand on her mouth. I don't even have to tell you who "her" is.

"I'm gonna see my mom about this and see if she can tell me anything. I don't want to go to a doctor unless I absolutely have to," she said. Looks like I'm about to meet Max's mom.


	10. AU

_**Hey guys. So, I really hate to do this, but I'm totally going to product place in the middle of this story XD I feel like such a hypocrite, but I feel like this kind of applies to you guys. So, you guys liked Fang's blog, right? Well, I know I did. I was so bummed out when I saw that it stopped posting and changed it to maxdanwiz. Well, I decided since I hate the fact it's gone now, then I should do something about it.**_

_**So you see where this is going…**_

_**Well, I'm starting a blog I guess kind of like Fang's blog. I'm gonna do my best to portray Fang's attitude in all posts and stuff. I hope you guys don't think this is stupid. I just know that there are other people like me who would like the adventure to continue, even in such a small way. So, check it out, you guys. You should definitely inbox me some questions so that I can do a whole Fang Q&A thing. I know everyone loved that in the book.**_

_**So, don't hate me, just check it out. I just started it, so it's going to be kinda empty for a while. But once we get a lot of followers on it, it might be consistently updated. Here's the address:**_

_**intermittentintasia . blogspot . com (remove spaces of course)**_

_**By the way, just as a copyright thing, I don't own Maximum Ride or pretty much anything in any way, shape, or form.**_


End file.
